Traición
by Sakura Saotome Haddok
Summary: Dos hermanas. Un pacto irrompoble las une. Buscan la venganza. Asesinar al causante de las desgracias de la mayor de ellas.Se infiltrarán en el barco de su objetivo, y obtendrán su confianza pero ¿Qué ocurrirá si la menor de ellas se enamora del enemigo?


Se sumió en tan profundo sueño. Cuando cerró sus ojos, una oleada de imágenes inundó su mente. todas suyas y… de él… no quería salir de la ensoñación…

Abrazó la almohada como si fuera el torso de su amado y suspiró, mientras sus mejillas adormiladas se teñían de rosa. Estiró los brazos en y ronroneó, abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

Vio el rostro de su hermano que la observaba, curioso.

-Dios, Kohaku, poco más y me matas del susto! –murmuró mientras se incorporaba -¿Qué pasa?

-El capitán Inuyasha y oficial Miroku han llegado. Vístase, hermana! No pueden descubrirla

-Sí –dijo mientras se recogía el pelo y lo escondía bajo un sombrero de cuero marrón viejo y roñoso. Vestía como un hombre, llevaba una pistola enfundada en un cinturón que le iba grande y las manos vendadas.

-Ah, Sango, hermana

-Si?

-No encuentro a la señorita Kagome por ninguna parte

Saltó del mástil a la proa, acariciando la vela antes de llegar al suelo de madera. Se soltó de la cuerda que sujetaba en su mano derecha al caer delante de dos hombres cuya majestuosidad no dejaba que desear. Uno de ellos, alto y musculoso, de pelo negro y ojos azules, la miraba de arriba abajo, impresionado. La chica no pudo ocultar su sonrojo, pero éste desapareció nada más ver al otro hombre. Era más alto, su pelo era blanco y sus ojos, curiosamente, de un dorado incluso más bello que todo el oro del mundo.

Éste la miraba con indiferencia y fiereza en la mirada. La marinera llevaba las ropas más humildes que podía haber encontrado, su pelo negro rizado peleaba con la brisa y uno de sus preciosos ojos marrones se escondía tras un parche. La muchacha se inclinó unos centímetros y observó a los jóvenes.

-Muy buenos días, soy Ahome Williams, oficial de cubierta del _Ocean's Lost_, ustedes son…?

-Oficial Miroku Collins y el capitán Inuyasha Aubrey. –Dijo el pelinegro, ofreciéndole su mano, que ella aceptó gustosamente.

-Por supuesto

-¿Cómo es que una mujer tiene el cargo de oficial de cubierta? –Inquirió el albino

-Bueno, señor Aubrey…

-Capitán –añadió

-Capitán Aubrey –repitió- la experiencia en los mares, me temo. ¿Conoce a las hermanas Liam?

-Sin dudarlo, las hermanas Liam fueron las piratas mujeres más temidas que existieron, desaparecieron hace unos meses… el capitán tuvo una pequeña experiencia con ellas.

-¿Sí? En ese caso somos dos

-No me diga? –Inuyasha sonrió- ¿qué clase de encuentro tuvo la señorita?

-Bueno, Sango Kimberley, la oficial del barco pirata de las Liam tuvo la maravillosa idea de reclutar gente… y, usted sabe, el hambre provoca locuras de las que una se arrepentirá

-¿Esta usted sugiriendo que trabajó para las hermanas Liam? –preguntó, curioso, el pelinegro

-De ninguna manera, oficial Collins! –Ahome miró al chico, aparentemente ofendida- mi familia era una familia de comerciantes del puerto de Londres, me temo que mi hermana mayor Kyoki fue reclutada como cocinera del barco. Resultó ser tomada como rehén de las hermanas y tuve que valerme de mi misma para rescatarla… en alta mar. Así que –miró a su capitán- Nadie conoce un barco como yo.

-Eso espero –afirmó, serio Inuyasha- ¿Y su hermana?

-En la cocina de este mismo barco.

Los oficiales se quedaron hablando mientras el capitán se dirigía a su camarote. Por los pasillos del barco chocó contra una señorita, cuya belleza inundó los ojos del albino.

-Oh, disculpe! –susurró la chica

-Oh, no, no… la culpa fue mía… ¿usted es…?

-Kyoki Williams, supongo que conocerá a mi hermana Ahome, es la…

-Oficial de cubierta, sí, estoy al corriente. Discúlpeme señorita –susurró mientras emprendía el camino a través de los estrechos pasillos del barco, dejando tras de si a una hermosa pelinegra tan parecida a su hermana que apenas las diferenciaba el parche en el ojo y que el pelo de la mayor era liso como el mar tranquilo.

Por los pasillos se encontró Kyoki con Sango, que estaba impecablemente disfrazada de hombre.

-Oh, mi capitana!

-shhh! ¡Sango! ¿estás loca? Quieres que nos descubran?

-No, lo siento capitana Kikyo

-No lo sientas tanto y parécete a un hombre –ajustó el sombrero de la chica- "Señor Gaon Morris" suba usted a cubierta, tengo entendido que la responsable de cubierta la señorita "Ahome" le espera… No olvide que su hermano Kohaku ha de estar en la cocina pelando patatas en diez minutos o antes!

-Yes, my lady! –hizo una reverencia y escapó por las escaleras. Kyoki se quedó pensando "Al final el plan nos saldrá complicado".

En la cubierta, la oficial y el oficial daban órdenes para zarpar en seguida. La muchacha se movía con autoridad hacia los tripulantes, que la obedecían sin emitir apenas un suspiro. Sango se le acercó a su oficial, sonriendo.

-Ahome, ya está todo preparado

-muchas gracias, Gaon. Permítame presentarle al oficial Miroku Collins, amigo de confianza del capitán y tu superior en este viaje hacia las españas.

-mucho gusto, oficial

-El gusto es mío, señor…

-Morris. Bueno, mi nombre completo es Gaon S. Morris, aunque prefiero Gaon, así que no tome en cuenta los formalismos conmigo.

-Descuide.

La noche cayó tras una larga jornada navegando a través del paso de Calais. Ahome, Kyoki y Gaon marcharon hacia el camarote de las hermanas. Ahí, una vez el pestillo fue echado, Sango se deshizo de su disfraz de "Gaon" y regresó a su apariencia real: la de una jovencita de apenas diecisiete años, con el pelo marrón tan guapa que las sirenas envejecían a su lado.

Kagome se quitó el parche, dejando a la vista su ojo perfectamente sano, y una belleza realmente superior a la de su hermana.

-el parche es desagradable –susurró- pero el disfraz no falla. El tonto de Inuyasha no nos ha reconocido, hermana.

-como iba a reconocer a las hermanas Kagome y Kikyo Liam, si están en su propio barco, disfrazadas y trabajando como cocinera y oficial?

-No lo sé, pero le tomé como un hombre un poco más… observador.

-Más observador que su oficial Collins… te miró de arriba abajo, Kagome… y varias veces.

-No sé… ¿en serio crees que éste es el mejor plan, hermana? –susurró Kagome.

-Kagome. Mientras aparentamos ser Kyoki y Ahome Williams y Sango pretenda ser Gaon S. Morris nuestra infiltración en el barco está asegurada. Somos las piratas más temidas de los mares del norte, por no mencionar que a unas millas del Canal de la Mancha nos espera nuestra tripulación. La venganza hacia Inuyasha está garantizada. –Miró a su hermana con decisión- Se arrepentirá de lo que le hizo a Naraku.

-Kikyo, tu novio sigue vivo…

-¿Vivo? –miró a su hermana, con una mueca entre irónica y dolorosa- Si vivo es que le falte un brazo y se haya abrasado el rostro, entonces está mejor que nunca.

-Lo siento.

-Nada… sólo sigamos el plan… no estoy dispuesta a hacer ninguna pausa. Yo me encargaré de embrujar al capitán, le enamoraré, le haré caer en mis redes para que luego se arrepienta… tú, Kagome, si enamoras al oficial harías las cosas más sencillas.

-Lo intentaré

-Sango, tú céntrate en que nadie descubra nuestra posición. En tal caso, deberás hacerte cargo de él.

-Sí, mi capitana

-Una cosa, hermana- Dijo Kikyo- no olvides… recuerda nuestro juramento –Kagome la miró, expectante- jamás asesinarás al amor de tu hermana

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-Sé que Naraku está pidiendo su muerte a gritos. Pero no permitiré su muerte hasta haberle entregado la cabeza de Inuyasha, Kagome, te conozco. A pesar de ser una de las piratas más sangrientas del mundo… tu corazón es frágil ante los gritos de un moribundo. No te olvides de aquel cura en Paris… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, Hoyo. Acabaste con su vida a pesar de amarle, viste que su vida se consumía lenta y dolorosamente y no pudiste evitarlo, terminaste con su sufrimiento.. No harás eso jamás con Naraku, entiendes?

-Claro. Ahora… asesinemos a unos cuantos oficiales de la armada inglesa, eh? –Kagome le guiñó el ojo que antes estaba escondido por su parche a sus amigos- Todas sabemos… que es nuestra actividad preferida

FiN CaPiTuLo I

Notas: Lo sé, no pinta interesante… por ahora… mirad el adelanto:

"_Lo sé, sé que no eres hombre ¿un hombre con un rostro tan bello y delicado como el tuyo? Imposible. Ahora dime tu nombre, preciosa"_

"_Mi capitán... le he traído algo especial… quiero que me de su opinión"_

"_Recuerda el trato, no puedes asesinar al amado de tu hermana"_

"_Inuyasha"_

Comentarios?

Sakura Saotome


End file.
